


[绘希]上乘之位

by LedExcel



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedExcel/pseuds/LedExcel





	[绘希]上乘之位

夜已深。  
窗边昏晕的路灯依然发出黄澄澄的光华，加之纯白的雪，一瞬之间便恍然想起小雪的节气。  
天不冷，倒还有些潮湿。  
近些天总在下雨，在然后，莫名降起温来，下了三天三夜的飘雪。  
希刚刚结束沐浴，发丝湿成髫，水珠顺势而落，洒溅在宽松而肥大的T恤上，染成一块又一块忽明忽暗的斑块。  
这回是不可多得假期，但假期是有代价的，诚然，凡事都有普遍性和特殊性，希休假的理由虽简单却难熬——前不久上吐下泻。不过经这些天的调理，身子果断争气了些，明天便可以生龙活虎的上班了。  
但是在这之前，希总是一副大腹便便的模样，心里总是一阵恍惚感，好似世间万物遮盖了一层薄纱。这也许关于生病时留下的人生哲理，但更多的，总觉着心里边有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。  
在床上躺好，希也懒得穿睡裤了，接着索性也把T恤脱下，久违让身体轻吻床单。随后，她坐在床上把玩手机，陡然之间，手机发出低电量警告，又慌慌张张地找到充电器接通电源。失去名为互联网这一海洛因之后，又是一阵莫名的空虚。  
夜半三更，开电视消遣时光恐怕遭遇邻居的控诉，于是希从床头柜上拿起一本读物。  
不太凑巧，那本书，竟是前些天搜集的人体素材....  
这儿简单介绍一下希的职业，富有自由灵魂的摄影师属于她。前阵子负责裸体美学的采访相片的约稿，但因生病推脱时日，而明天就必须工作了。在这之前，有幸看到工作必备素材....  
大致翻了几页，顿时令她有些不言而喻，一些难言之隐逐渐漫过了理性的界限。  
那本读物，端的是性爱美学研究。

 

希的精神状态不太好，有一点难受。这个难受并非是精神上的，而是空虚的灵魂反复推敲着理性的房门。想一想，似乎是太久没有活动身子而发出可悲的呻吟了？亦或是自由无忌的约稿点燃了漫天的烈焰？也许都有，但更多的，是需要一些东西排忧解难。  
划开手机屏幕，时间显示三时二十九分，太晚了些。希点开一个网站，马上找到留言号码。  
有些心虚。  
希的手指微颤，但还是拨打了电话号码。彩铃很普通，是耳熟能详的嘟嘟声。半响，电话姑且接通了，传来的是接线账号。

 

按照指示，希打开Line，输入对方的账号，确认添加，整个过程行云流水。不一刻，对方同意了好友请求。  
天色太晚，希直抒胸臆，马上在Line上打出了问候和具体要求。

 

{夜半三更唐突打扰，XX町XX公寓3栋17楼。要女人，谢谢}  
过了许久，对方才给出答复。  
{到你家门前了。}

 

希光着身子，连忙去开门，那人金发碧眼，皓目明眸，正笑意盈盈地望着自己的眼睛。  
希也没多想，抱着她一阵急切地亲吻，舌尖抵进她的城府一阵搅动，那人倒是精明得很，按着希的脑袋更加地深入。  
除去开门关门等诸多繁琐之事，两人倒在客厅上缠绵不休，等到希舌根累似烂泥的时候，才肯停下，撕扯出长长的雪线。  
「名字。」希问。  
女人依旧眉眼弯弯，突然起身凑近她的耳畔，吐出几缕撩拨心弦的气息，「绚濑..绘里。」  
继而又补充道，「还只是一个茅庐初出的....新人，还请..多多赐教。」  
「新人么？」希莞尔一笑，「我也仅是第一次。」

 

绘里被希扒光了外套，露出来的，却是极具引诱的情趣内衣。不知为何，希极其钟意穿在她胯上紫色的丁字裤，内裤前边裂开了一道宽大的裂隙，直抵无限接近花核处。  
「你自己剪的？」希扯开她的裂隙，内裤已经撕裂了，这一下，顿时令她指尖兴奋到微颤。  
「差不多吧。还有，一条挨着峡口的绳子勒疼我了。」  
绘里指了指那条绳子的去处，却是让希看到了女性最美的花房。她的指尖逐渐滑落至后庭，轻巧地解开绳子，漫不经心地放在一边。  
希有点儿口干舌燥，甚至有些不耐烦，抱着她的身子，双峰犹若双璧紧紧相抵，绘里经不住一声轻喘。  
「你来。」  
绘里望着她的锁骨，伏下身子亲吻，逐渐徘徊至颈项，随后到丰满的乳房。乳隙颇窄，令绘里有一丝呼吸急促，但还是成功地吻近她的心脏。  
嘴角满是贪婪，绘里揪着希的花苞，冰凉的唾液霎时令她一阵寒战。绘里由急到缓，由轻至重，打了好几个旋，紧接着用力吮吸，霎时间希只觉此感恍若羽化而登仙之镜，快活妙哉，又逐渐不满足于此。  
一路吻合，从酥胸到小腹，再到肚脐眼涡，绘里把希身体中藏好的导火线全部引燃，一时间炸得身体通红，毛孔间渗出汗液。

 

「剃毛不？」  
绘里随口一问。  
「妨碍口了么？」  
希说完望了一下，杂草丛生。  
「有点儿。」  
「哦....咱没有工具....」  
「那我帮你刮吧，加钱就成。」  
「....行。」

 

绘里从手包里翻找了一会儿，的确找出了专用剃毛工具。她略作一番准备，又让希躺好，叉开腿，开始作业。  
「腿提高点儿。」  
「这跟刮没关系吧？」  
「这里好看，就免钱。」  
希有点无语了，说好初出茅庐的新人呢？

 

紊乱的毛被连根拔起之后，不禁令希一阵满足地娇息。冰凉的刀片每每触碰，仿佛一曲凛冽的泉从天而降，带来无数的舒泰安然。略到花核处，这种感觉更甚，于是绘里狡黠说，  
「长江奔流。」  
「你....你倒是快些....」

 

等到山包上的树苗全部被砍秃了之后，绘里已经迫不及待地吻了上去，逐渐滑至花核处。她舔坻几下，又撑开峡谷，轻轻地啃咬。刹那间一股电流蔓延全身，体内所有的神经俱是为之一震，好似灵魂被狠狠地剥离身躯，又极速地安插回去，使希在那一刹那，感受到天堂和地狱。

 

「伸进来。」  
「再等一等....」  
希恼怒道，「嘿，你这狐狸。」  
「嗯。」

 

绘里伏进峡口，舌尖逐渐撑开重峦叠嶂，抵达温润狭窄的隧道。隧道内满是积水纵横，舌尖摩擦着隧道里的细小突兀，以及高挺的鼻尖抵着微翘的花核，希很快陷入了冰火两重天之境，一半燥热，一半透凉，比任何来的更加放荡不堪。  
希揪紧了绘里的发丝，接着便用手轻轻地摩挲，最后忍不住将她的脑袋往里边送。绘里总是点到为止，而且时间停得总是恰到好处，她不紧不慢地说，  
「不想让你这么早潮吹嘛。」  
希真是哭笑不得，要她几次结果都是一样的。

 

「既然你....心急，我便单刀直入了....？」  
「嗯....」这一声由于绘里探到了节点，经不住喘息。

 

修长的手指不带任何指甲，修剪得十分干净，希便问道，「百合咯？」  
「现在不是嘛？」绘力仍是笑意盎然的样子，接着说，「更倾向百合吧。」  
女性躯体的曼妙总是妙不可言，时常扣紧绚濑绘里的野望，纤细的腿、脆弱的腰、可爱的脸蛋，有什么理由不欣喜若狂呢？且身子白净、喘息迤逦、指头修长，竟是别有一番风趣了。  
绘里那双好看的手此刻满是风情地四处游走，但更钟意希的背部，柔软得好似羊脂糕，既白净又性感，山川相缪，那些沟壑精致曼妙，美哉！  
滑至臀部，像握着圆润松软的面包，酥麻了绘里的心，竟是此般逍遥快活，希埋在她的身下呜呜地胡言乱语，最终揪住一丝喘息的机会虚弱地说，「绘里....」  
「等得及。」  
真想把这狐狸的双耳挂在墙上。

 

感受到那人急切的愤懑，绘里不敢继续怠慢她了去，仅一呼一吸的短暂探入，却使得希节节浪荡。

 

脊背与床垫搭成拱桥，双腿叉开，希已经尽兴到了极致。房间的灯光亮刺刺的，照得人眼模糊，绘里压低身子，一时间又看不见光了，只感受到秽乱的欢愉。  
绘里的指头一阵压迫感，两边的内壁潮湿带微壑，她就像务农的勤奋工人，撒下春的种子，不知疲倦地开垦，微壑骤缩，一阵名为性爱的浪潮席卷而来，覆盖了整个浮华的世界。

 

希的小腹起伏有序，花核显露微挺，绘里趁胜追击，含着吮吸，像蜜蜂汲取花蜜，满足地眯了眯眼。

 

瘫软的狸猫满足了，但精明的狐狸（生理方面）什么也没得到，一想到这，希倒是病中垂死惊坐起，急急忙忙地把绘里抱起来，翻过身压倒了她。绘里一声轻笑，主动相吻却欲拒还迎，眼里满是戏谑之色。

 

希瞧这家伙得意的模样，一时窝火，咬着锁骨全是红红的牙印，紧接着舔舐绘里傲然挺立的乳房，想不到这家伙浪叫也怪好听的。

 

她骑在绘里的腰上，花核相抵，轻轻一擦便是欲火焚身，二人相继发出一声娇叹，尝过甜头之后，希忘我地扭动身子，绘里抓着希的大腿，时而紧握，时而松懈，仰着头忍不住迭迭呻吟。  
上帝啊，你送来的绚濑绘里简直是世界的宝物呀！

 

绘里一阵虚脱，隐约感觉排山倒海的气势从天边倾泻而来，希陡然停下，怪坏心眼地看着她。峡口流出的玉液琼浆交相而流，绘里感受到希体内燥热的温度，脑袋发热，对于停下的行为没有深究。  
希的指头在周边游荡，又激活了绘里的神经，细细感受，这人竟在上边比划自己的名字。  
「别、别胡闹了....」  
指头一抖，停在肿胀的花核处，继而往下轻轻一落，希笑着说，「谁在胡闹？」  
「呜嗯....」

 

待绘里浑身解数的时候，二指并作一剑，划开绷紧的门，希可以断定她是新人。

 

一时之间浪潮汹涌澎湃，铺天盖地地奔流而来，绘里一阵痉挛，希也累得肌肉酸痛，只得用嘴更替作业。忽而闹铃一响，天边已经拂去夜的浑墨，希只趁这最后十分钟眯一会儿眼。绘里疲惫不堪，一闭眼马上睡了过去。

 

希穿上衣服，遮盖住昨夜纵情过欲的躯体，颈项上挂在名贵的相机，一副出门的模样。  
「走了，」她满是倦意地说，是时打了一个哈欠，「上班去。」  
绘里蒙头大睡，忽而翻动身子，说「嗯，晚上等你。」  
希勉强笑了一下，「后天杂志出刊，得加班，怕是晚上回不来了。」  
「回不来么？」绘里漫不经心地说，「我家就在你隔壁，住哪儿都是一样的。」

 

她这一走，整个世界静悄悄的。绚濑绘里不情意地瞥一下四周，真的静似空灵，仿佛于此身在佛庙天音寺的深山老林之中，于是蹬了好几下被褥，翻下床来，径直走去厨房。  
公寓的套房布局相差无几，但希留了一间空房挂画。细看，又不是画，是拓入相框里巧夺天工的相片。最后获奖的那幅，有写她的名字。  
绘里得意的笑了，又觉得自己太穷得意，轻咳了几声。

 

路过阳台，一张透着薰衣草香味的被单随风飘然，顿时想起昨夜的翻云覆雨，的确该换洗了。  
外头风冷得紧，绘里披了单薄的外套收进屋子里，又把昨夜世界大战过后的被单拆下来，轻车熟路地丢进滚筒洗衣机里边，忙忙碌碌地铺好新收的床单。  
绘里躺在床里，掩着被，一时无聊竟睡着了。

 

醒来肚子如雷响彻，穷饿得紧，绘里爬起来去厨房找吃的。一翻冰箱，有蛮多的速冻食品，加热一阵后吃得甚是满足，在座位上瘫着，一时念起食饱想神，莫名思念东条希的胸部来了。

 

待至二十一时零六分，希一直未归，绘里信得心服口服。既然家中无人相伴，只好淋浴消寂去。  
坐进富有希味道的浴缸，绘里开着水流，冲击干涸的花房。像是涸久的鱼突然重获大海的惶恐，绘里不禁激动颤抖，扩张峡谷，让水流浇灌得更加彻底些。水渐渐漫出浴缸，绘里不甚情愿地关掉，自顾自的手动变频。不消片刻双手累得抽筋，但还未尝到亚当和夏娃的真谛！  
转念一想，既然希一个人住，自当有伟大的科技产物，只不过这人一定收得好好的，哪会顾及现在正要垂死的狐狸呢。但是身体已经燥热，一时间的欲望强似三天口渴般的难忍，拖着湿漉漉的裸体，绘里像是毒瘾发作的瘾君子，手脚并用地搜寻。  
床头床柜床底绘里已经翻烂了，难不成这家伙是实打实的行动派？遗憾，绘里极其失望地走回浴室，同时也受此打击了生理期望。  
忽而，绘里见到盥洗盆下边连着抽屉，一拉开，伟大的科技找到了！绘里喜极而泣，急急忙忙地一把拿走，又把浴缸地水放掉，半躺下去，把工具一并排开。  
不得不说，希是会挑的，一对喂饱上边，一对喂饱下边，极其周到。绘里已经忍不住感受科技带给人类精神和物质的享受，佩带齐全之后，只感到于此身在世界之巅，就怕是珠穆朗玛峰也无法比拟。  
整个浴室满是肆无忌惮的喘息，绘里脑内全是昨夜激烈的撄锋，以至于缅怀其中，想得却是东条希、你竟夜不归宿！

 

得到人类智慧结晶的厚爱，绘里痉挛许久，才肯回到房间睡下。

 

清晨五点半，外头传来钥匙摩擦机括的声音，希一回来，只见绘里光着身子坐在毯子上，背靠沙发，仰躺坐着，直直挺立五岳之首，正看着热播的韩剧。

 

「神仙，你....你不用穿衣服的么！？」  
「你没告诉我能穿啥呀。」  
希这么想，好像有理，但很快气得背过去，「你不回家吗？」  
「没、没带钥匙....」  
「还有，你那眼镜怎么回事？」  
「我搬文弄墨的，眼睛看久了电脑....」  
「不....咱问从哪儿来的....」  
「外套。」  
....也是，她过来的时候必须得穿衣服。

 

「我还得等上头送来新的钥匙，暂且求住....」绚濑绘里装模作样楚楚可怜地说道。  
「是么？」希又说，「做牛做马都乐意咯？」  
绘里想了想，说「还是做你女朋友吧。」  
她上前抱着希，不久之后，床单凌乱得紧。

 

Fin.


End file.
